degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Emma-Manny Friendship
The friendship between Emma Nelson and Manny Santos is one of the longest-running and the most legendary friendship in Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Emma and Manny met and became friends before the series premiere episode. Despite having their differences throughout their time on the show, they still remained best friends. Although neither of their characters are currently part of the series anymore, it can be presumed that they still remain best friends, despite the fact that both are now going off in different directions in their lives. They grew up together and were like sisters all their lives. Season 1 In Mother and Child Reunion (1), Manny teases and provides some realistic advice to Emma about her online buddy, Jordan, but is still happy for her. At first, Manny is fine with her visiting Jordan, but later suggests she tell her mom when things get suspicious. Manny is worried when Emma makes up an excuse (that she later finds out is fake) about why she can't come to her house. J.T., Toby, and Manny hack Emma's e-mail account to locate her. They call Spike and Snake in the middle of their High School Reuinion. Spike and Snake get to the hotel right on time to find Emma being raped by Jordan, who turns out to be a grown man. In Family Politics, On their first day of junior high school, Manny and Emma were both bullied by Spinner and Jimmy. Emma and Manny found Spinner very persistent and Manny said that fake crying always worked on her older brother. When Spinner hit Manny with a spitball, she fake cried and Emma and Terri got mad at him. Emma shook her head at Manny and laughed. In Eye of the Beholder, Emma is forced to go to the dance alone, since Manny won't go due to her overprotective parents strict rules. At school the next day, we learn that Emma ended up having a good time with Sean when she met him at the dance. She even tells Manny that although he may seem scary and violent at first, he's actually really nice. When J.T. and Toby tell Emma and Manny that they watched porn videos with men and were caught. Emma and Manny are amused and disgusted by their story and call them losers. In Parents' Day, Toby and J.T. join a table that Manny and Emma are sitting at, while they continue the conversation about N.A.K. Emma is on a tangent about how the show is biased, how it doesn't encourage students to think for themselves, and how the producers are trying to buy our brand loyalty in homeroom. She walks away saying "I could talk or I could take action." Meanwhile, Emma and Manny are in the media immersion center to work on Emma's editorial. Manny is amazed that the principal suggested she write the article, since Emma was actually attacking both the school and the PTA's decision. The two girls converse about the subject matter for a moment and then Sean interjects with a rude comment. He doesn't seem to appreciate Emma and Manny's subject. In The Mating Game, Elsewhere in the cafeteria, Toby and J.T. join Emma, Manny and Sean at the table and they discuss their project for Mr. Simpson's class. The others are a bit startled to learn that Toby is doing his project on a turtle, since Emma already signed up to endangered turtles for her project. Toby then suggests that he and Emma get together tomorrow night to watch a documentary on endangered species. Manny suggests they watch it at her place and then Emma invites Sean to join. Toby's face falls, knowing well about Emma's little crush on him. Seeing how upset Toby is about Emma inviting Sean he sighs and says he has other plans. Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Emma, Manny and her friends are about to head over to Toby's house to watch his DVD on endangered species. Afterwards, Emma still hasn't shown up to watch the DVD at Manny's house. Manny, Toby and J.T. are sitting outside her house, while Toby frets glumly. He can't believe she never showed up. Manny tries to balm his hurt feelings by telling him that she probably couldn't get away from Liberty. J.T. comments that Emma is lucky she missed the documentary because it was so boring. Toby gets up and leaves. In Basketball Diaries, Emma tells Liberty that she finds it unfair how Ashley takes all the glory for her work. Manny and the others all agree and suggest that it's time that Liberty talked to her about sharing the video announcement air time equally. Back in the hall, Emma, Manny and the others watch Liberty's video announcements. Emma, Manny and the others are worried about her, but after realizing she practiced, and Emma, Manny and the others think she did a very good job. In Wannabe, Emma and Manny get into a fight when Emma writes an article about how having cheerleading team is sexist when Manny hopes to join that very team. Manny even goes to the extent of ripping Emma's piece out of the newspaper, after falling from peer pressure under Hazel and Paige. The two make up later when they apologize to each other. Season 2 In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, 'Craig Manning asks Emma and Manny if they're going to the Seniors Dance later that night. they both say 'no' since they aren't seniors yet, and that they're planning to have a girls night out with Emma's mother that night. When the two girls finally arrive home they see Spike all dressed up and not dressed for their girls night. Spike apologizes and tells the girls that Mr. Simpson invited her to an Elvis Costello concert, and that she couldn't refuse. After her mother leaves, Emma becomes upset and wants to do something to take her mind off of Mr. Simpson and her mother, so she and Manny decide to crash the Seniors party at Degrassi. When the girls arrive the principal is standing at the entrance, so with the help of the girls get inside the dance. Once a slow song comes on, both of the girls are convinced Craig will ask Emma to dance, until out of the blue he asks Manny, which leaves Emma shocked and heartbroken. In 'Weird Science, 'Emma is working on her science project about eating healthy food in the morning makes a good day at school. Her tests are going well except for J.T. and Spinner's results. While in the gym Manny makes a comment that chocolate tastes happy. It gives Emma an idea. It saves her project and Emma wins the trophy. Liberty is mad and is trying to find a way to get back at her. When Manny accidentally sends an e-mail, about Emma's mom dating Mr. Simpson, to the whole media arts club, Liberty seizes her chance. She tells Emma the only reason why she won was because she was favored. Emma later confronts Mr. Simpson and he says he wasn't favoring her and that the other judges agreed with him about the project. At the end, the two are getting along. In 'Take My Breath Away, 'When Emma tells Manny that her mother proposed to Mr. Simpson, Manny decides to ask Craig out herself. He accepts and they go out on a date at the mall, with Emma covering her tracks for her, as her parents (especially her father) would be furious if they knew the truth. The next day at school, Craig and Manny give different accounts of the night. Manny tells Emma and Liberty that it was the best date ever. Later in the episode, Craig breaks up with her. In 'White Wedding (1), 'Manny argues with Emma that she should invite Sean to the wedding, but soon, Manny takes things into her own hands and invites him herself. Later, when Spike finds out that she's pregnant, Manny and Emma talk about it. Season 3 In 'U Got The Look 'Manny has a major change, she doesn't want to be cute but hot. First Emma agrees with the look but Manny gets so much attention of guys she gets a hugh ego, she rejects J.T. and later she starts fighting with Emma. In 'Against All Odds, after English class, Manny notices that Emma has a crush on Chris Sharpe, and shows Emma the invitation to the rave, which features Chris's cousin as the DJ. The two decide to go for different motives: Emma wants to see Chris, and Manny hopes that Craig will show up to see her. After getting dressed up, the two sneak out of the basement window of Emma's bedroom. When they are at the rave, Manny tells Emma not to talk about the environment, as the environment "is not sexy", and urges her off to go see Chris. After Emma finds out that Chris has a girlfriend, Melanda, she tells Manny that she wants to leave, but Manny tells her to be there for Chris after his fight with his girlfriend. After things end badly with Chris, Emma searches the rave for Manny, but discovers that she had left. When she gets home, she finds Manny in her bed with Craig, where they are hooking up. Emma is furious with her that she abandoned her so that she could come back to her room and hook up with Craig. The next day, Manny asks Emma if she is ever going to talk to her, and Emma asks if her she feels any remorse at all for hooking up with a taken man. Manny tells that if Craig really loved Ashley, then he wouldn't keep coming back to her. It finally dawns on Emma that Craig and Manny's affair has been happening for a while, and they fight over whether it was right for Emma to go after Chris or not. Manny finally tells Emma that she chooses to stop hanging out with her and calls her a stuck up prude princess, ending their friendship, and Emma says she doesn't want to be friends with the school slut, referring to Manny. In Accidents Will Happen (1) 'Emma congratulates Manny's gymnastic performances. In class when Manny feels nauseous and Emma seems concerned when she leaves. After gymnastic practice Hazel asks if either one of them has a tampon aand when Manny mentions her time of the month hasn't come in a while Emma asks whether Manny is ok or not and Manny tells Emma to mind her own business. In 'Accidents Will Happen (2) '''Ashley announces infront of the whole school that Craig got Manny pregnant and Emma witnesses this. When Manny leaves off crying in the girl's bathroom Emma comforts her. Emma then invites over Craig and Manny to babysit which doesn't turn out well. The next day Manny tells Emma she's going to get an abortion to which Emma doesn't like and gets in an argument with Manny, to which Manny replies by saying she doesn't want the baby to have a crappy life, and Emma says she could at least think about adoption and Manny says she would not go through giving birth. The next day when Emma witnesses an argument between Craig and Manny to which Emma buts in and Craig then gets into an argument ith Emma, who says she also doesn't agree with Manny getting an abortion and that it's her choice. Season 4 In Bark at the Moon, Manny excitedly tells Emma about how Ms. HatzilakoswantsherandMarco to come up with a big idea to help raise school spirit. She asks Emma for help, but Emma cooly dismisses her, saying that she's sure that Manny will think of something, before walking away. In '''Secret (1), after play rehearsal, Manny invites Emma over to her house to hang out with her and Liberty, but Emma blows them off. In Secret (2), Manny watches Emma kiss Nate in the hall, and smiles at her in surprise at her boldness. Later, at play rehearsal, Manny tells Emma that she needs complete details about her kiss with Nate, telling her to come over tonight. After Alex punches Amy in the face, Manny realizes that Emma also hooked up with Jay, and is shocked. After school is over, Manny rushes after Emma, asking her why she would hook up with Jay. Manny tells her she is being stupid for letting Jay uses her, and Emma tells her they aren't having real sex and that at least she isn't getting pregnant, referring to Manny's pregnancy in the prior season. Manny asks why she is trying to hurt her, and Emma responds because she wouldn't leave her alone. In West End Girls, Emma tells Manny that she deserves to wear the pink dress that she wants to prom, even though Paige was looking at the same dress. While Manny is looking for an escape from dancing with Toby, she grabs Emma, who willingly dances with him. Later, when Manny is crowned Prom Queen, Emma is excited and claps for her best friend. When Paige rips Manny's dress off, Emma covers her mouth in horror Season 5 In Venus, Emma developed a crush on a new boy, Peter Stone. However, he seemed more attracted to Manny than Emma. At a party that he invited them to, Manny got drunk and flashed her breasts to Peter, who filmed them and later emailed the video to the entire school, after she rejected him. When Emma discovered this video, she knew who had taken it, and was furious at Manny for doing such a thing, and upset with Peter for taking advantage of Manny and humiliating her. After Manny's parents kicked her out, Emma took pity on her, and allowed her to move in with her. In Our Lips Are Sealed (1), Emma convinces Manny to go on an extreme starving and purging diet when Manny expresses an interest to lose a few pounds for an audition. Emma uses the situation to gain control again in her life and over Manny, though Manny eventually stops after a few pounds. Emma continues the diet and begins to downward spiral, causing Manny to grow concerned over her health. She promises Manny that she'll eat again that night during dinner, but instead, Emma sneaks off and throws up the meal, continuing her eating disorder. In Our Lips Are Sealed (2), Manny confronts Emma in class about why she has been acting so distant lately after she pinches her awake, as Emma was falling asleep in class. Their talk is cut short by the teacher, who yells at Emma for talking in class. Later, while talking in the hallway, Manny is surprised that Emma's participation with the Environmental Club has been lacking lately, and she begins to suspect that her eating is taking over her life. She doesn't fully realize it until Emma screams at Chantay and Darcy in the gym when they joke about her being fat. Manny later confronts Emma about her disorder when she finds Emma's food diary, and when she threatens to tell Spike about it, Emma screams at her that she is dating Peter to prevent her from showing her mother. Feeling stabbed in the back, Manny tells her that she doesn't care about Emma anymore, and will talk about going back to her parent's house the next day. Manny and Peter work together and plan an intervention for Emma, and Manny realizes how far her friend has fallen when Emma has a panic attack. While Emma is in the hospital, Manny sits at her bedside, crying for her friend, and Emma tells her she is going to try and beat her eating disorder. In High Fidelity (1), Manny, Peter, and Emma are hanging out at The Dot until closing, and they greet Darcy while she is waiting for Spinner. She, Emma, and Peter are later in line in the cafeteria together. In High Fidelity (2), Emma watches Manny's performance in Degrassi's variety show. After the show, she goes to congratulate her best friend with a hug. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), the next day, Peter drives Manny and Emma to school on the first day of the new school year. Manny leaves them go greet Sean's new biceps, and later watches with Sean as Emma and Peter kiss. Later, Emma tells her that she is trying to get Peter more social since he has trouble making friends, but Manny isn't paying attention, as she is staring at Sean's biceps again. Manny later warns Sean not to go after Emma, as she is in a good place now and doesn't need Sean ruining it. She goes with Peter and Emma to the illegal street races, so that Sean can modify Peter's car. While Emma is flirting and talking to Sean, Manny stares at her, and Emma looks away guiltily. Later, Manny confronts Emma about how she has feelings for Sean, and tells Emma it isn't fair to her and Peter for going through hell last year, only for her to fall into the "Sean Cameron man-trap". In Here Comes Your Man (2), after Sean dropped Emma off at her house, Manny tells her that her and Peter were worried since her phone was off and she wasn't returning their calls. The next day, Manny asks Emma if anything happened with Sean, and Emma denies it, saying she is with Peter and nothing has happen with Sean. Later, Manny notices that Emma is feeling down, and realizes she lied about Sean. She asks her why she did it, saying Emma and Peter were perfect. Manny says that she has never liked Peter, but he has been good to her. She tells Emma that she is not going back to being a wreck, not under her watch. Manny is later on the couch with Emma and Spike while awaiting to hear the news about Peter. In True Colours, Manny and Emma are sitting next to one another during Peter's announcement. After class is over, Manny asks Emma if Peter really got out of jail because he said he was sorry, and Emma tells her that he is under house arrest and has to do a lot of volunteer service. Manny says she knows the situation was Sean's fault, but she still feels bad for him because he is in jail. She walks away from Emma when Peter approaches, saying she doesn't want to disturb "visiting hours". Later, the day before Sean's court hearing, Emma is picking out an outfit the following day, and Manny realizes that she is going to the court hearing. Emma tells her that Jay gave her Sean's court notice, and she thought that she should check on how his case is going. Manny says to Emma that she is worried, as Emma is being "an emotional ping pong ball" between Peter and Sean. Emma yells that she is 100% with Peter, but just wants to check on Sean. At the dance, Manny approaches Emma and Toby when Emma is trying to sell a ticket to Toby, and Toby reveals to Manny that the profit is for the fund to pay for Sean's lawyer. Manny asks Emma if Peter knows that she is trying to raise money for his arch-nemesis, Sean. She tells Emma that she needs to let Sean go, and Emma says that she can't, as he is in her heart. Emma is torn between the two and shows Manny the mask that Peter gave to her by leaving it in her locker. Manny picks up on the fact that Peter had to break into her locker to leave it there, and Emma figures out that Peter planted the pot in Sean's locker, which leads to her breaking up with him. In What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (1), Emma and Sean come with Manny to see Craig's show. The next day at school, Emma confronts Manny about why she has been pouting ever since Craig's show, and Manny reveals that she didn't get the part on Westdrive, along with the news that Craig isn't the same. Emma convinces her that true love is worth fighting for, and that Craig really loves her. In Rock This Town, Manny and Emma are by Manny's locker and Manny is hurt by Craig and takes a photo of him and rips it up, Emma then makes a sarcastic comment and Manny suggests she throw a party and Emma says no parties up until J.T. suggest Manny does throw a party for Liberty's birthday, then Emma looks at Manny who squeals with excitement. At the party Manny notices how drunk Emma is and gives her some water. They go to the hospitial along with Liberty, Sean and Toby once they hear that J.T. got stabbed. And when they hear of J.T.'s death, they are really devastated about it. In The Bitterest Pill, Manny and Emma are both devastated by J.T.'s death and are having a hard time coming to terms with it. Emma is holding Manny before she enters Ms. Suave's office to talk to her, and later at the memorial, the two are sitting next to one another. In If You Leave, Emma begins feeling lonely and gets angry at Manny, who she felt was acting as if J.T.'s murder never happened. At the Degrassi vs. Lakehurst cheerleading competition, a disturbed Emma, convinces the crowd to chant, "Go home Lakehurst". Manny yells at her in the hallway for ruining the event and they almost get into a fight with many other students. Emma is later confronted by Snake and admits that she's upset that J.T. is dead and angry because everyone is moving on. Snake points out that everyone is angry but that she cannot turn that anger towards Manny. Emma and Manny soon forgive each other. Season 7 In Standing In The Dark (1), 'Manny, Emma, Spinner, and Jimmy are seen walking to school together. They are talking about how it's their last semester as seniors and how it's sad they're going to be graduating soon. In 'Standing In The Dark (2), 'Manny and Emma comfort Darcy after she was kicked out of Friendship Club. In 'We Got The Beat, 'Emma and Manny are driving and talking about Jay when they accidently bump into another car. Later, Emma is seen at Manny's Philipine Debut. In 'Hungry Eyes, Emma and Manny join the Purple Dragon group, but Manny decided to drop out. When Emma took off her dress, revealing her naked self, Manny was more surprised than anyone else there. She covered Emma with the purple dragon poster. In Owner of a Lonely Heart, 'Emma's convinced that there's something romantic going on between Manny and Jay, but Manny denies it. However, Emma turns out to be right when the feelings between Manny and Jay are real and mutual. In 'Bust a Move (1), Manny, Ashley, Emma and Liberty are go to Smithdale over Spring Break. In Ladies' Night, Manny, Jay, Emma, and Damian go to an auction together. In If This Is It, Emma and Manny are hoping to get into Smithdale together, but Manny is offered a job on Westdrive, a popular TV show. Manny begins wondering if she should give up college for early fame, but an actor on the show tells Manny he would have given anything to go back and go to college instead of taking the role on the show, because he has become typecasted and he can't get any other work. Manny decides to get her education and Emma and Manny hug happily when they get into Smithdale. In We Built This City, 'Manny, Emma, Liberty, Toby, and Damian go to Prom together. When Liberty hooks up with Emma's boyfriend, Damian, she confronts her about it. When they all go to the pool, Emma finds out, and breaks off her ties with Damian and Liberty. Later in the episode, during Liberty's graduation speech she chokes up. Manny, Emma, andToby comfort Liberty and the four friends return to commencement. Following the ceremony, the four friends honor their departed friend J.T. one last time by flipping the tassel on the graduation cap reserved for him. Season 8 In 'Uptown Girl (1), Manny, Liberty, and Emma arrive to Smithdale University with each other, excited for the beginning of a new point in their lives. Manny and Emma were supposed to room together, though there was a mix up in the housing arrangement, and Liberty and Manny were assigned rooms on the same floor, while Emma was not. Feeling left out, Emma went back to housing and changed the rooms, without asking Manny and Liberty's opinion on the matter, and got it so the three were roommates along with Kelly. Manny and Liberty were upset with the change since Emma didn't consider their feelings in the matter, but they get used to the change. In Uptown Girl (2), Emma began to feel lonely because Manny and Liberty were off, busy with new activities, while she just hung around their dorm room. Kelly convinced her to put herelf out their to new money, and the two squirt Manny and Liberty with water guns when they were on their way to apologize to Emma for making a big deal about the room change. In Didn't We Almost Have It All, Manny, Emma, and Kelly try to tell Liberty that the sorority isn't good and that she is trying to hard for something that isn't worth it. Liberty ignores them and streaks. When Liberty wakes up, she's in the hospital because she was getting her stomach pumped. Manny, Emma, and Kelly are the ones who took her to the hospital. Later on, they buy Liberty green tea to let her know they're there for her. In With or Without You, Manny and Emma both set there sights on their "single" roommate, Kelly. While in class, Manny and Emma notice that Kelly's smart, and that they might like him to be their partner for their self knowing project. When they both ask if he wants to be their partner he declines because he tells them he's with Liberty. Manny and Emma are left as partners, even though they're best friends and they already know everything about each other. While working on the project, they discover that they both like Kelly. Emma decides to go for him, but Manny wants to go for him too. Manny complains that Emma always likes the guys she does, but Emma thinks that they shouldn't do this again. But without containing themselves they rush to see who Kelly likes out of the both of them, and when they open the sock cover handle to their room, they see Kelly in bed with Gwenyth, he asks if they didn't see the sock on the door, and they leave. They both look at each other and laugh as they close the door. Later on, after finishing up their project, they confront Kelly in the kitchen. They explain everything, and he tells them that he's not dating Gwenyth. But, he decides to make a rule that they shouldn't date because their roommates. Manny and Emma agree to this, and they agree to stop falling for him. But, Emma asks if the rule wasn't existing, would he date any of them, he tells them maybe one of them, and leaves for the library. Emma and Manny look at each other and ask themselves which one, but they then decide that they cannot go that far, and decide to drop it then and there. In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Emma dislikes Manny's current boyfriend and acting teacher, Mick. She attends the Kevin Smith lecture with Manny and Kelly, where Manny is scouted by Jason Mewes to audition for his movie. Emma is the one to convince Manny to follow her dream by going to L.A., even though she would have to ride in a bus with The Studz and ex-boyfriend Jay Hogart to get there. When Manny later calls Emma saying that Jay told her to forget everything that Mick ever taught her, Emma states that for once she finally agrees with Jay Hogart. When Manny finally got the role Mewes' movie, Emma and Kelly celebrate by drinking hot chocolate at The Dot. Season 9 In Holiday Road, Emma reveals that Manny went back to Hollywood. This makes Emma upset since Manny is her best friend and she can't hang with her for a few months when she is in Hollywood. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, At the Dot, Jay asks Emma for a Spin-witch, Spinner's famous self entitled sandwich, Manny asks for one as well. Emma is nervous because Spinner told her not to use the sandwich griller until he got back. Putting matters into their own hands, Emma makes a sandwich for Manny and Jay, not noticing that the sandwich griller was sizzling. Moments later the fire alarm goes off and it begins to flame, everyone makes it out in time to see the Dot explode before their eyes. It is sad because it's the neighborly hangout and nobody wants to see it burn. Spinner comes in time to see what is going on, depressed about breaking it off with Jane, and now even more about the Dot burning down. The next few days pass, and Spinner is putting all of Jane's things into boxes, and is being depressed and mopey. Then, all of a sudden, Manny, Jay, and Emma break into his apartment, and pretty much kidnap him. He wants to know where he is going, but they insist that it's a surprise and they want him to cheer up. The guys take Spin to Niagra Falls, to gamble and have a fun time. Manny and Jay's intentions are to get their friends Emma and Spinner together, so they leave them to be at the casino tables. A few moments later, Jay is worried that they should go stay and hang with them, but Manny tells him that they should leave them to be. The next morning, Manny knocks on Spinner's door to wake him up to go get breakfast with everyone, and she notices that Spinner is half-naked, and Emma in a veil. Manny feels this is awkward, and she asks Emma if that's a veil she's wearing on her head. At Emma's wedding, Manny is prepping and getting ready, and she goes to say some words to Spinner, and sees Jane kissing him goodbye and thinks more of it. She then gets into an all out fist fight with Jane. Manny pins Jane up to the wall and Jane punches Manny. As they continue to fight Jane tries to tackle Manny but Manny flips Jane over and hops on top of her. Manny chokes and punches Jane in the face multiple times. Spinner is surprised, and helps Jane by picking up Manny and holding her back. When Jane stands up (red and sobby), he tells her that Jane is there to just say goodbye. Manny is okay with that, and straightens herself up and asks if she looks good. She then leaves for the wedding ceremony. She watches Jay marry them, and she is happy to see her best friend, Emma get married. She is also surprised to see Liberty. At the party after wards, the movie ends when Manny sings her song written for the wedding, "I Trust You", and the band The Studs plays in the background.Spinner and Emma tell them that they woke up and to find a wedding picture, and to see a ring on her hand. Manny and Jay tell them to get dressed and come downstairs to see if they can get a refund on the ring and veil, and to see if they can get "divorced". They get dressed and they all go down to the casino again, and confront the crazy lady that married them. Manny a little frightened of the lady clutching onto Jay, asks if they can get a refund. The lady tells them "no", and tells them that they got a good price, $2,000 for the ring, and over $500 for the dress, which was the money winnings Emma and Spinner won from playing. The day they get back, Manny and Jay go to Spin's apartment for a brief few minutes, to ask him if they want them to get find them a divorce lawyer. A day or two later, they're home and Emma has Manny over her house. She tells Manny that her and Spinner are actually in love, and that they want to get married. Manny tells her that if she's actually sure about this she better talk to him one more time, she does so, and comes home upset, crying to Manny that he said, "if they ever get divorced" or something in that sense. Emma is upset, and Manny stays and helps cook dinner when Spike and Snake got home from camping. Spinner runs in a few moments later with a bouquet, and tells what's happening to Spike and Snake. Manny finds him cute, and that if Emma doesn't marry him then she will. Manny sings the song she wrote "I Trust You for Emma and Spinner at their wedding. Trivia *Both girls have been in relationships with Spinner Mason and Damien Hayes. *Both had feelings for Craig Manning , although Manny was the only one who had dated him. *Both had feelings for Kelly, alothugh Emma was the only one who had a relationship with him. *They were both the love interests of Peter Stone though only Emma went out with him. *Toby had a crush on both of them though both girls weren't interested in him. *They both had plots dealing with pregnancy though Emma's was just a scare. *Both of them were series regulars from seasons 1-9. *Their first lines were said to each other. *They both made an appearance in all 15 episodes of Season 1 along with Toby and J.T.. *They both made their last appearance in Degrassi Takes Manhattan. *They have both revealed themselves on-screen: **Manny posed naked in front of Peter Stone while intoxicated in season 5. **Emma took off her dress at a Purple Dragon meeting in season 7. *They were both friends with J.T. Yorke, Toby Isaacs, Liberty Van Zandt, Darcy Edwards and Chantay Black. *Known as the most powerful and memerable friendship on Degrassi. *Manny moved in with Emma in Venus (2) until If You Leave. **It was the first time on the series that a friend moved in with another friend. *Cassie and Miriam grew up together and were best friends, just like Emma and Manny. *Emma was against Manny getting an abortion. *Emma was the first person to find out that Craig was cheating on Ashley with Manny. *Emma got her period before Manny. *Manny encouraged Emma to be with Sean. *Manny and Emma along with Spinner were the last characters from the original cast to be regulars on the show besides Snake. *Both had a fued with Paige. *Emma convinced Craig to accept Manny's decision to get an abortion in Accidents Will Happen (2). *Both had a type of relationship with Jay. **Manny was engaged to him. **Emma had a sexual encounter with him. *They went to Smithdale University together. *Emma encouraged Manny to date J.T. in U Got The Look. *Both were featured in this series' first episodes about spring break. *They have been friends since kindergarden. *Manny was the first person to know what Emma mistakenly thought was sexual abuse between Coach Armstrong and Liberty. *Manny lost her virginity almost three years before Emma lost hers. Gallery Emma and manny.jpg S0.jpg Sdfsfsf.jpg Eration12.jpg Degrassi-manny-emma-mcdonald.jpg 203 001.jpg Tumblr_l91x3psLLl1qdoiato1_400.png We-built-this-city-8.jpg season8_(203).jpg 2223.jpg Emma-manny-manny-santos-15985407-644-477.jpg emzandman.jpg graddd.jpg hallllllllllllllllll.jpg hallnao.jpg likwewat.jpg 6464n.png 5654jn.png 12-brucas5966.jpg s1new_(8).jpg 4333c.jpg 4554.jpg 1082 1.jpg 56747.PNG 3453s.jpg 2221.jpg 5644.jpg Qweqwezsc.jpg Normal s degrassi3090048.jpg Normal s degrassi3090209.jpg season8_(108).jpg 54335rd.jpg 645f.png 309 003.jpg 64erf.jpg th_degrassi1010412.jpg 3453ed.jpg ImagesCAGDRNYT.jpg Fy31cn.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 185.jpg 4353rd.jpg untitled.JPG season8_(112).jpg tumblr_m2jn4c3y011qc1tpr.jpg 3435.JPG 345db.jpg 5435fd.jpg 5434.jpg th_degrassi1010403.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n15.jpg 105 Parents Day 062.jpg season8_(118).jpg Lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-23.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n12.jpg gr4.jpg 4545er.jpg 53re.jpg Dfsrerer.jpg 987897.jpg IAI2qwedfvzdg.jpg Emma and Manny at Jiberty's play.jpg 103 Family Politics 034.jpg 8687.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 173.jpg 320px-Emma panic manny.jpg 103 Family Politics 041.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 064.jpg 64645.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 071.jpg 445d.JPG 104 Eye of the Beholder 172.jpg 1786785.jpg Season-6-degrassi-911434 535 330.jpg tumblr_m010ofwNLl1qc1tpr.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 174.jpg 105 Parents Day 022.jpg Picture 19.png Pemmanny.jpg season2_(34)34.jpg season8_(194).jpg Normal th degrassi108162.jpg Emma Manny Ms. Kwan 109.jpg tumblr_mc3ut2owRb1qc1tpr.jpg Emma Manny 111.jpg WS1.10.jpg 2lxfn8z.jpg th_degrassi1010279.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg tumblr_m0oqw2SmiB1qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Memma Venus (2).jpg Emma and Manny Venus part deux.jpg Tumblr mao69jYWLy1qcsv8zo1 400.jpg tumblr_m0oqvmddz31qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m010q2Xhal1qc1tpr.jpg ifyouleave.jpg th_degrassi1010206.jpg tumblr_m010o34DS71qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m010lcVgEu1qc1tpr.jpg 18 .jpg tumblr_l7l0y0gu8K1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_luzqimMPWU1qc1tpr.jpg Panny.jpg tumblr_ls21vpWt0N1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ls21ysVhRm1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7dn6sA2Xz1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7dnc2fIw71qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7dndw45IU1qc1tpr.jpg th_degrassi1010192.jpg tumblr_l7dneajpvg1qc1tpr.jpg memma.jpg emany.jpg a;d;.jpg 03--.jpg IYL2.jpg Evryone.jpg Kj.jpg Asfnr.jpg 777332.jpg tumblr_mc3us6fo4b1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mc3v1pJ9b41qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc41dv159j1qcsv8zo1 500.jpg EmmaSeannMannyPeter.jpg 5165p+Sm03L. SX500 .jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Iuiij.jpg Jkko.jpg jkkjk.jpg 217 001.jpg 2ldvvo0.png th_degrassi105249.jpg Tumblr m693blNLxp1qc1tpr.jpg 07 (18).jpg hioo.png opio.png tumblr_luzqiyUIoS1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_luzqjxzqX71qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvk30v5n841qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvk356rWDH1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvk39v1Vkh1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvk3bsEEGw1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvk3fspoyt1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvk3ef54XN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvk3j8KLKS1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mb3atppiq11qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mb3au0fTNE1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5zv7qrOZu1qc1tpr.jpg MemmaWestEndGirls.jpg Normal cap0072.jpg Normal cap0119.jpg 15 (7).jpg 01 (20).jpg Normal cap0136.jpg Normal cap0155.jpg Normal cap0157.jpg Normal cap0160.jpg tumblr_mcz6ax2Y0Z1qc1tpr.jpg 106 The Mating Game 161.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 084.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 013.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 050.jpg tumblr_lzgtjduJmn1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lzgtlh0RGd1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m2jfog7I291qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m2jfjgD9oj1qc1tpr.jpg Screen Shot 2012-12-25 at 12.48.18 AM.png tumblr_m9bo1mvJkW1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m9bo2cbVXX1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mftaayt6Qk1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mftabbdMPG1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mftahlijzH1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mgfd0zDWpw1r5uoxco1 500.jpg degrassi_manny_emma.jpg|link=Emma-Manny Friendship Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts